Getting used to living in the past
by FanFicWriter95
Summary: Emma Turner 3. Changes are coming to the Turner household. Emma has her first day as an assistant nurse.
1. Chapter 1

The rest of the week, went by in a blur. Emma met the other nurses, Sister Mary Cynthia, Fred and Violet, and Chummy and her family. She was welcomed everywhere.

One evening found the Turner family in their living room.

"We found the perfect house." Shelagh said. "It has a wonderful kitchen and living room. It has a large garden, perfect for running around."

"It's not too far away from the clinic, either." Patrick added. "That way I can be there quickly in an emergency."

"Also, and this is the best part," Shelagh smiled. "There are four bedrooms, meaning each of you will get their own room."

"Finally." Timothy said.

Everyone laughed.

The next few days were spend moving their belongings into the new house. It was much bigger than the last one, and it was beautiful. It had quickly become their home.

For the first time in her life, Emma had a place to call her own. It wasn't much, but she didn't need more. She finally found her place in this world, and she couldn't wait until it became official.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was up early. She was dressed and ready, sitting at the table, before the rest of the family had even woken up. Today was the day she had been waiting for, for quite a while. Today will be her first day as an assistant nurse. She wore her favourite dress.

About an hour later, Shelagh and Patrick came down the stairs, surprised to see Emma sitting at the table. Shelagh was holding Angela.

"How long have you been up?" Patrick asked.

"Not that long." Emma shrugged. "I was too excited to stay asleep."

Shelagh smiled, setting Angela down in her seat. "The first day nerves? It happens to everyone." She squeezed Emma's shoulder. "You'll do perfectly fine." She looked at her husband and smiled. "We have something for you."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "You do?"

Patrick handed her a package. "We thought this might be more appropriate."

Emma carefully open it. She smiled as she unravelled the dress. It was a smaller version of the nurses' uniform.

"What do you think?" Shelagh asked. "We thought you should look the part."

"This is amazing. Thank you." Emma smiled, holding the dress up to her chest.

Patrick smiled. "Why don't you go get changed? We'll have a quick breakfast, and then we can go."

Emma nodded. She rushed up the stairs to get changed. She quickly threw on her new uniform. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled. It looked good.

When Emma walked back down the stairs, her parents softly clapped.

"You certainly look the part now." Patrick said.

"Oh, you look so beautiful, Emma." Shelagh smiled, putting the eggs on the table.

Emma blushed, unused to this kind of attention.

"God, Emma." Timothy said, walking down the stairs. He yawned. "You look just like mom now."

Emma smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

The family sat down to eat their breakfast.

Emma was excited, and it showed. She was wearing a big smile.

Shelagh reached over to squeeze her hand. "It will be a great day."

"Why can Emma skip school, and I got in trouble when I did?" Timothy grumbled.

Patrick frowned. "Emma isn't skipping school, Tim." He said. "She is doing career training."

"She doesn't even want to become a nurse." Timothy argued.

"That's beside the point." Patrick said.

"Now, now, gentlemen." Shelagh said. She turned to Timothy. "You know why Emma can't go to school full time, no need to make a big deal of it now."

Timothy grumbled, but quickly stopped when he saw the look on his father's face.

Shelagh turned back to Emma. "We'll go to the maternity home first, you'll be able to help Nurse Gilbert and I with our nursing duties." She said.

"You might even be able to assist me with an examination." Patrick said, smiling.

Emma smiled. "I'd like that. Anyway I can help, just let me know."

The party of three walked into the maternity home.

Shelagh sat down behind the secretary's desk.

Emma followed Patrick into his office.

"I'm a bit nervous, now." Emma said, looking around the room.

"You'll be fine. Just follow my lead." Patrick squeezed her shoulder, before walking into the waiting room. "The first one, please."

"This is Emma, Mrs Williams." Patrick turned to smile at Emma. "She will be my assistant today."

Mrs Williams smiled. "Clever little lass, I hear." She turned to the doctor. "My daughter is a teacher. I've heard many nice things about Emma Turner."

Patrick smiled at his daughter, who blushed bright red.

Patrick turned back to his patient. "Now, Mrs Williams, how can we help you?"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it's taken me this long to continue this story. My grandmother passed away two weeks ago, and last week was half term and I had the kids with me all day.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter.

The morning flew by fast. Patient after patient. It was a calm morning, no emergencies. And now it was time to go to the clinic.

Walking into the big hall, she felt more nervous than she had been all day. What if she did something wrong? This morning, she had mostly watched, and handed Patrick the instruments he needed.

Emma stayed silent while Nurse Crane handed out the assignment, but frowned when her name wasn't read out. "What about me?" She asked.

"Why don't you help Nurse Mount?" Shelagh suggested. "She'll be doing pre-natal checks all afternoon. It would be a perfect place for you to start."

Emma smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"Don't worry, Nurse Turner." Nurse Mount smiled, winking at the teenage girl. "Emma will be quite safe in my hands."

Emma smiled at the nurse.

"All that's left to do now, is book your appointment for a home visit. To make sure everything is really for when the baby comes."

"Thanks, nurse." The woman replied. "Can't wait to see this baby." She rubbed circles on her belly. "And I want our baby to be born in our bed."

"Of course you do." Nurse Mount replied. "And as long as one of the midwifes signs off, that's exactly what's going to happen."

Emma waited until the expectant mother had left, before turning to Nurse Mount.

"She'll deliver at home?" She asked, shocked. "Not in a hospital?"

Nurse Mount smiled. "Of course. They're more comfortable in their own home. They prefer it that way." She hesitated, looking around to make sure no one could hear them. "Don't they do it that way, you know, where you're from?"

Emma shook her head. "It's very uncommon to have a home birth. People say it's dangerous, having a homebirth with no one there to help you if things go wrong."

"They won't be alone." Nurse Mount assured her. "We will be there. We always are"

"Midwives work in hospitals, now." Emma said. She hesitated. "I had never heard of a maternity home, before coming here."

Nurse Mount frowned. "They don't have them anymore?"

Emma grimaced. "I'm sorry."

The afternoon passed quickly. Emma had enjoyed helping out. She even got to hold a few babies.

"You're a natural, Emma." Patrick said, smiling.

Emma smiled.

"Have you ever thought about being a nurse?" He continued.

Emma snorted but faltered when she saw his expression. "Are you serious?"

Patrick nodded. "Very."

"I'm only lending a hand." Emma smiled shyly. "I'm not a nurse."

"You could very well be one."

Emma smiled shyly. She wasn't sure what to think of it. Could he be right? She looked around the room. She could imagine herself doing this, when she was older. Maybe he was right. Maybe this could be her future. In any case, it would give her something to do. Something to pass the days.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had finally come. Today, Emma would officially become a Turner. They had come to the city hall early that Sunday morning.

Emma let out a sigh of relief once the papers were signed. No more uncertainty, no more doubt. She was officially part of the family, now.

After that, the party moved to Nonnatus House, where the dining room had been decked out with bunting and balloons. The table was decked and filled with sweets. A big cake, courtesy of Mrs B, stood in its centre.

Emma looked around the room, at all the people gathered here, and smiled. This is a life she could get used to.


End file.
